


Quand la faiblesse devient une force

by Nasharum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Agony, Cancer, Caring, Character Death, Dependency, Depression, Euthanasia, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, M/M, Magic Cancer, Sad, Sex While Sick, personal care, stunted
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: Merci a Tony McPhee pour sa correction... et ses larmes versé pour la bonne cause. [Je t'aime!]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merci a Tony McPhee pour sa correction... et ses larmes versé pour la bonne cause. [Je t'aime!]

Cours de potion du lundi matin : sûrement le pire cours qu’Harry n’ai jamais eu à subir…enfin ça c’était avant de savoir qu’il pourrait être encore pire. Son professeur adoré avait pour habitude de lui pourrir la vie copieusement, mais à ce moment là il allait en plus lui bousiller sa vie privée.

« Mr Potter, au vue de votre incompétence notoire à intégrer le moindre savoir en potion, vous serez l’heureux testeur de la potion de Mr Malfoy ce matin. »  
Ron lança un regard consterné et compatissant à son meilleur ami, qui pensa amèrement Harry, n’allait pas le rester pour longtemps et Hermione le regardait le visage grave et fermé. Comment pouvait-il être plus dans la bouse de dragon qu’à ce moment précis ?  
Snape le regardait avec une lueur d’amusement qui ne laissait vraiment rien présager de bon. 

Il aurait du réussir sa potion, il savait d’avance que cette potion, un dérivé du veritaserum, révélerait la personne avec qui il sortait et franchement il n’avait vraiment pas envie que tout le monde le sache. Surtout sans un minimum de préparation psychologique. Il croisa le regard de la personne avec qui il sortait justement ça ne présageait rien de bon…  
« Professeur, nous savons tous que Potter est avec la belette femelle ça n’a aucun intérêt ! » fit l’agaçant Draco Malfoy et qui fit grincer des dents Harry, traiter Ginny de belette femelle quel connard ! Mais si il pouvait lui éviter la fâcheuse révélation alors oui il pouvait bien faire profil bas pour une fois… de toute façon ça se réglerait d’une manière ou d’une autre pensa Harry.  
« Mr Malfoy, ma décision est irrévocable. Celui qui loupe en premier sa potion doit tester celle de celui qui l'a réussi en premier. »  
Merde pourquoi Neville ne l’avait pas raté en premier pour une fois avec Hermione il l’avait presque réussi… ce n’était vraiment pas juste.

Tout le monde attendait avec avidité les révélations croustillantes sur la vie privée du brun. Harry ne parlait jamais de ses relations et gardait ça pour lui depuis bien longtemps. Alors forcément tout le monde voulaient savoir. Harry parti à l’échafaud et se posta devant la fiole de Draco, il était persuadé que Snape l’avait fait exprès, une putain de potion comme ça n’était pas au programme et c’était sûrement pour amuser Snape qui sous ses air de ne rien y penser devait adorer les ragots croustillants. Draco susurra au brun.  
« C’est ta faute, si tu avais réussi cette maudite potion on ne serait pas dans cette merde ! »  
« Ma faute ? Je peux dire la même chose pour toi ! Tu aurais pu la louper tu savais très bien que j’aurai à tester ta potion. »  
« Si je l’avais loupé tu aurais testé celle d’un autre ! Crétin ! »  
« J’aurais alors eu une chance de tester une potion qui ne soit pas parfaite. »  
Harry prit la fiole.  
« De toute façon on était d’accord il me semble, à moins que la parole d’un Malfoy ne vaille rien. »  
Il coupa court aux revendications du blond qui croisa ses bras et détourna la tête.  
« Je t’emmerde Potter, ça se paiera. »  
« Oui, d’ailleurs la belette femelle ça va te coûter cher ! »  
Harry but la fiole d’une traite toujours face à Malfoy et les personnes se demandaient pourquoi Harry continuait ses messes basse à son ennemi visiblement en colère.  
« Tu voulais peut être que je crie notre relation avant même la potion ? »  
Harry eut un rictus et sous l’effet de la potion dit à voix claire.  
« Je sors avec Draco Malfoy. » Il posa ses yeux sur le blond.  
« Bah tu vois comme ça c’est fait ! »  
Draco le regardait les yeux rond, il ne s’attendait pas à ce que le brun le fasse si vite et si abruptement. Tout le monde les regardait avec des yeux ronds comme si ils venaient d’être sous sort de stupefix. Harry bomba le torse.  
« Tu as honte ? » fit-il dans un souffle défiant le blond. Draco le fixait dans les yeux.  
« Pourquoi j’aurai honte ? »  
Harry étira un vrai sourire et aperçu son professeur de potion pâle comme la mort et prêt à s’effondrer d'apoplexie sur le sol, Ron ne l’avait pas attendu et gisait inanimé. Hermione, comme les autres, avait la bouche grande ouverte d’étonnement.  
« Ah c’est bon ce n’est pas non plus la fin du monde, j’ai la tête de Voldy pour avoir le droit à vos têtes de poissons frits ? »  
Draco roula des yeux.  
« Potter ! Tu viens de leur annoncer que nous sommes ensemble sans aucune préparation ! » Draco semblait amusé par les réactions de tous.  
Parkinson tomba lourdement de son siège avant de partir en hurlant de la classe. Harry eut un rictus.  
« Une de moins à te tourner autour ! Ça vaut bien 50 points à Gryffondor ça ! » Draco ne put que sourire cyniquement à sa remarque.  
« C’est pas toi qui devait la supporter ! »  
Harry désigna du pouce les élèves choqués.  
« On fait quoi pour eux ? »  
« Il s’en remettront. » fit Draco en haussant les épaules désintéressés.  
« Attend une minute ! » fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Draco soupira.  
« Qu’est-ce que j’ai encore fais ! » fit las le prince de Serpentard.  
« Que tu es narcissique ! » fit Harry en roulant des yeux. « Non je viens de réaliser qu’on aura plus à se planquer, c’est classe ! » fit le brun avec un sourire entendu et un signe positif de tête, ce fut au blond de rouler des yeux.  
« Merlin Potter quel perspicacité ! Ça vaut bien 5 points en plus. »  
Harry lui envoya un regard lourd de sens que Draco décoda facilement.   
« Attend tu viens de filer 5 points à Gryffondor je rêve pas ? »  
Draco ne fit pas mine de l’écouter. Sans faire attention aux autres il se leva et sortit suivi de Harry qui quand même au passage passa sa main devant les yeux de son amie. Ne voyant aucune réaction il haussa les épaules.  
« Bon on va chercher Poppy. Ensuite je m’occupe de te faire payer pour Ginny. »  
Harry ne vit pas le regard prédateur dans les yeux gris. Assurément ils allaient bien s’occuper et tant pis pour les cours.

Quand ils réapparurent à midi dans la grande salle on aurait pu croire qu’une chape de plomb était tombé, pas un mot à leur entrée, pas un murmure. Lentement comme au ralenti Draco enleva sa main de celle du brun et alla s’asseoir à sa place comme si de rien n’était. Si Harry voulait faire la même chose lui ne coupa pas à l’interrogatoire musclé que lui fit Hermione puisque Ron était encore très pale et visiblement dans son mutisme.  
« Quand, où, comment, combien de temps ? »  
Outch pensa Harry, rigole pas la Hermione, et si ça commençait comme ça, la suite serait dure. C’est dans un silence morbide que tout le monde attendait les réponses à leurs interrogations.  
Harry se retourna pour apercevoir à deux mètres Draco.  
« Malfoy ? Tu vas rire, j’ai encore oublié la date. » Fit Harry penaud.  
« J’ai quoi en échange de te raviver la mémoire ? » Fit Draco désespéré de son petit ami tête en l’air.  
« Euh… une folle nuit de débauche et de luxure ? »  
Draco le regardait l’air excédé.  
« Ça j’ai déjà soit plus inventif. »  
Harry souffla.  
« Bon, d’accord, une nuit où je serais à ton entière disposition, tu feras ce que tu veux de moi ça te va ? »  
« Le 6. »  
Fit simplement Draco comme désintéressé.  
« Deux nuit. »  
« Octobre. »  
Harry se retourna vers ses amis oubliant les mines stupéfaites des autres.  
« Donc le 6 octobre, dans le parc sous la neige, depuis donc presque 2 ans. »  
Hermione manquait de s’étouffer.  
« Deux ans ? »  
« Mais comment ? » fit Ginny elle aussi très intéressé par la conversation et remise de l’état de choc initial.  
« Je suis persuadé que vous ne voudriez vraiment pas savoir comment et avoir des détails. » fit Harry le plus simplement du monde.  
« Mais pourquoi nous le dire que maintenant ? » fit Hermione.  
Harry lui renvoyait un sourire un peu triste.  
« Il n'y a plus de Voldemort, alors je voulais profiter de la vie. Je suis désolé j’aurais voulu vous l’apprendre de façon, disons moins brusque. »

Harry dut continuer son interrogatoire encore un moment sur tout un tas de petites choses, de petits détails. Et Draco avait eu la même chose de son côté. Blaise, Théo et Pansy se reléguaient pour ne lui laisser qu’une seconde de respiration entre chaque réponse. Pansy ne lui tenait pas rigueur mais avait vraiment eu du mal a digérer la nouvelle, Merlin Draco était gay quand même, ça vous refroidit une prétendante ! Mais bonne perdante elle voulait savoir si Potter était digne de rendre le blond heureux.

Après le repas Harry amena ses amis pour faire la connaissance des amis de Draco.  
« On ne vous demande pas forcement de vous aimer, mais au moins de vous supporter. » avait fait la voix froide de Draco. Tous avaient vaguement fait oui de la tête discrètement. Malfoy en était intérieurement soulagé c’était bien mieux pour Harry.  
Le groupe resta un moment stupéfait quand Draco constatant les petits yeux de son chéri le prit dans les bras.  
« Ça va ? »  
« Fatigué. » fit Harry.  
« Tu veux aller te reposer ? »  
« Non ça ira. » il lui fit un maigre sourire mais se détacha et avec ce qu’il espérait être un air enjoué invita tout le monde à rejoindre les cours.


	2. Chapter 2

Un bon mois était passé où les gens s’était finalement fait au couple improbable et à l’entente entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.   
Mais ce qui inquiétait tout le monde était l’état de santé d’Harry. Il avait des cernes, ne mangeait presque pas et manquait certains cours. Draco lui semblait aux petits soins avec lui ce qui avait beaucoup choqué ses camarades de classe et l’école au début.

Pour le moment tout le groupe mixte était à la bibliothèque pour leurs devoirs et Harry dormait sur les genoux de Draco. Draco qui s’autorisa un instant à avoir un sourire un peu triste en lui caressant les cheveux. Hermione posa sa plume sèchement et fixa Malfoy.  
« Je sais que Harry a quelque chose, je sais que tu es au courant ! Alors je te le demande gentiment qu’est ce qu’il a ? »  
Draco se recomposa un masque indifférent.  
« Je ne vois absolument pas ce qui te fait dire ça. »  
« A d’autres, Harry a un régime alimentaire stricte et un appétit ridicule par rapport à avant, il a une mine à faire peur et a même dû stopper le sport. Et surtout il manque des cours avec toi pour se rendre deux fois par semaine à l’infirmerie. »  
Draco lui devait bien ça ! Elle était loin d’être dupe et mettait les pieds dans le plat.   
« Premièrement ce n’est pas à moi de vous le dire, deuxièmement j’ai promis et un Malfoy n’a qu’une parole. »  
Hermione était au bord des larmes et Ron la consolait doucement, Théo, Blaise et Pansy regardaient leur ami incrédule.  
« Il a un truc grave ? » fit Théo d’une voix blanche.  
Draco soupira, belle approche Serpentarde, il avait promis de ne rien dire aux amis de Harry mais pas aux siens, Théo détournait sa promesse… petit et mignon mais redoutable le Théo.  
« Pour le moment rien n’est sure, et je répète ce n’est pas à moi de vous le dire. »  
Sur ce il souffla en constatant que son amant n’avait pas touché à ses devoir, il les prit et rédigea pour lui ses rouleaux de parchemins sous les yeux inquiets de ses amis et surtout des deux Gryffondor maintenant eux aussi ses amis.

A la fin des devoirs Draco ne put se résigner à réveiller Harry et rangea les devoirs.  
« Théo, peut tu prendre nos sacs et les amener à ma chambre, je vais le coucher. »  
Théo acquiesça et Draco prit Harry dans ses bras en l’allégeant pour le porter dans sa chambre. Le groupe se stoppa dans le salon en attendant que Draco borde Harry.

Draco mit Harry dans le lit en pyjama et le borda, il lui fit un baiser sur le front et s’agenouilla pour le regarder dormir un moment en lui caressant la joue. Théo qui posait les cours et les sacs sur le bureau regardait la scène attendrit et inquiet en même temps. Draco enleva les lunettes du brun et après une dernières caresse sur la joue posa la paire de lunette bien en parallèle du bord à gauche de la lampe comme toujours. Il remplit un verre d’eau à côté et mit le réveil avec une petite boite de pilule sur le côté du verre avec une potion.  
Théo attendait que son prince vienne et Draco sortit de la chambre, le petit blond sur les talons, il ferma la porte. Il prit Hermione dans les bras pour la consoler en la voyant ainsi perdu au milieu de son salon.  
« Je sais que vous vous en faite pour lui. Mais pour le moment il veut profiter au mieux comme si il n’y avait rien, ça le rassure. »  
Hermione un tout petit peu rassuré lui fit oui de la tête et tout le monde se reprit pour aller manger. Ron n’avait pas décroché un mot pendant le repas, pas que d’habitude il soit bien bavard mais quand un Wesley regardait son assiette d’entrecôte frites sans y toucher, surtout Ron, c’était en général un très mauvais signe. Hermione elle avait préférer se perdre dans un vieux grimoire poussiéreux pour ne pas réfléchir. Draco les regardait avec compassion, sa place n’était pas enviable et lui aussi aurait bien voulu avoir un échappatoire, un livre prenant, ou une potion de sommeil sans rêve… mais il n’était pas capable de se plonger dans un livre correctement et hors de question de laisser Harry seul la nuit. 

Pansy le sortit doucement de ses pensées.  
« Draco, tu ferais bien de manger et tu as une petite mine, tu devrais dormir aussi. Demande une potion à l’infirmière si il faut. »  
Draco appréciait la sollicitude de ses amis.  
« Merci Pansy, mais pour le moment je gère. » fit Draco d’un ton doux.  
Blaise se permit d’insister.  
« Mange quand même, c’est pas tous les jours qu’on a entrecôte frites. » même si son ton était enjoué, on percevait bien l’inquiétude. Draco mangea, mais comment expliquer que plus rien n’avait de goût ? Comment expliquer que lui culpabilisait de pouvoir manger alors que Harry avait un régime alimentaire stricte et sans saveur, que ce qu’il mangeait déjà difficilement, il le revomissait à cause de son traitement ? Comment leurs expliquer que la nuit, Harry ne dormait pas beaucoup et que souvent il souffrait, cauchemardait, et était malade à vomir ses tripes ? Eux voyaient le dessus de l’iceberg, Draco lui voyait tous les infimes changement, le corps squelettique, les cernes, ce corps qui même sous les caresse ne réagissait même plus tant il était presque mort. Le mental, les crises d’angoisses, ce regard vide que plus rien ne rend joyeux, ce regard qui avant était plein de vie.   
Du temps de Voldemort Harry n’était pas comme ça, il avait la rage de vaincre, mais cette maladie lui enlevait ses forces, sa magie et le rendait impuissant et ça lui faisait peur parce que impuissant face à sa maladie Harry baissait les bras, il était résigné, il n’avait plus la rage de vaincre, plus la force non plus. 

Et ça ! Draco ne le supportait pas, du temps de Voldemort il savait gérer les crises avec Harry, il savait comment le mettre en colère, lui redonner de l’espoir, le prendre contre un mur durement pour lui faire oublier pendant un instant l’horreur de sa vie mais la... même Draco était désemparé. Il ne pouvait même plus faire l’amour à son compagnon pour l’emmener un moment vers le plaisir. Plus rien ne semblait affecter Harry. Et Draco voyait bien les efforts que le brun faisait pour paraître face aux autres. Faire croire qu’il était encore vivant et bien portant. Rire aux blagues des gens, suivre les cours sans dormir malgré sa fatigue, marcher correctement malgré la migraine et les pertes d’équilibre. Ne jamais grimacer malgré la douleur. Faire semblant de prendre du plaisir dans les bras de son compagnon pour ne pas le faire culpabiliser. Mais Draco n’était pas dupe, alors tout les matins il le laissait poser ses sorts d’illusion, l’aidait à se laver, ne le touchait plus intimement pour ne plus lui faire mal mentalement et physiquement.

Ce soir après la visite des médicomages, comme certaines fois il allait au Manoir Malfoy, il y allait pour parler avec ses parents, pour avoir du soutient, pour pouvoir parler librement et déverser, sa peur, ses peines, et son impuissance. Comme toujours, Lucius le rassurerait par des mots doux et apaisant pendant que Narcissa le prendrait dans ses bras pour le consoler et faire passer ses larmes. En plus ce soir Draco parla longuement avec ses parents de ses amis, que devait-il faire ? Trahir la promesse faite à Harry ou ne pas leur dire ce qu’il avait ?  
« Draco, mon garçon, une promesse est une promesse. Potter a ses raisons quel quelles soit même si je sais que c’est dur pour toi. De toute façon il sera bien obligé de le dire un moment ou un autre. Ses amis s’inquiètent pour lui et il finira par leur dire la vérité. Mais ne perd pas pied, rien n’est encore définitif. Tu m’as bien dit que vous auriez les résultats dans un mois ? »  
Draco fut rassuré des paroles de son père toujours terre à terre et cela lui faisait un bien fou à cet instant.  
« Oui, nous aurons les résultats définitifs dans un mois mais les médicomages ne sont pas très optimistes. Son état se dégrade vite. Ce soir ils lui ont posé le drain magique ça vas sûrement empirer encore plus. »  
« Allons mon petit dragon, ça va aller. » fit sa mère en lui caressant le dos.  
« Merci, pour votre soutien et pour avoir accepté ma relation. »   
« Nous voulons ton bonheur, même si c’est aussi très dur pour nous de te voir dans cet état. Mais ce n’est pas de sa faute. Harry est malade. »  
Narcissa était anéantie que son petit garçon à a peine 18 ans doive, après la difficulté de la guerre subir un coup du sort comme celui ci. Mais après tout ce n’était pas de la faute de Potter non plus et ce pauvre garçon avait lui aussi le droit au bonheur au lieu d’être frappé de cette horrible maladie. Lui et son fils avaient pourtant le droit de vivre heureux après la guerre, mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Alors elle soutenait au mieux son enfant. Comme Lucius.

Draco rentra dans la chambre et ne trouva pas Harry dans le lit mais dans la salle de bain à vomir tripes et boyaux. Il s’agenouilla à ses côtés et lui caressa le dos.  
« Je suis désolé, je suis sorti trop longtemps… »  
« Non. Je sais que tu en a besoin. » fit la voix étranglé entre deux spasmes.  
« Je ne devrais pas te laisser seul trop longtemps. »  
« On en a déjà discuté. Tu dois aussi penser à toi, et je sais que tu a besoin de voir tes parents régulièrement. Ils sont les mieux placés pour te soutenir. »  
Draco caressa les cheveux du brun et une touffe lui resta dans les mains. Harry la regardait avec peine.  
« Je perds mes cheveux. » ça ressemblait à un coup de guillotine, une sentence dite avec toute la mélancolie du condamné à mort.  
Draco prit Harry doucement dans les bras.  
« Tu sais que c’est à cause des potions et des médicaments. »  
« Rase-moi la tête. » Harry était déterminé. Draco le regardait suppliant.  
« Rase, je ne veux plus les voir tomber par poignée, je ne le supporte plus. » c’était une supplique dans un souffle. Draco le releva et lui nettoya la bouche et le cou. Harry se posa difficilement sur le rebord de la baignoire. Draco prit sa baguette et fit le sort pour transformer le bout en lame de rasoir comme pour se raser le matin. Et lentement il rasa le crâne de son compagnon. 

Harry ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir les mèches tomber une à une et parsemer le sol en carrelage blanc de cheveux noir. Ne pas voir sa fin approcher d’un pas de plus inexorablement. Draco retenait ses larmes tout en rasant un peu plus. Lui ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux. Une fois fini il nettoya d’un coup de baguette les cheveux au sol et porta Harry au lit. Il s’y glissa lui aussi et prit son compagnon dans les bras pour le réconforter.

Le réveil le lendemain matin fut dur.  
« Je veux y aller. »  
« Mais 'Ry, tu tiens à peine debout ! Reste ici à te reposer je t’en prie. »  
« Dray. Tant que j’ai encore des forces je veux profiter de mes amis. » Draco soupirait.  
« A une seule condition. » Draco lui désigna le fauteuil roulant dans le coin de la chambre. Harry assis dans son lit ne pouvait rien dire, de toute façon il n’avait pas de forces.  
« J’ai pas vraiment le choix. Tu vas devoir me porter à la salle de bain. »  
Amoureusement Draco prit Harry et le porta dans la salle de bain, lui enleva son pyjama, l’aida à se laver et s’habiller. Harry ne voulait pas voir l’étendue des changements sur son corps mais Draco les voyait et sans ses cheveux Harry paraissait être un cadavre. Il essaya de rester impassible au moment de laver le bas et le dos de son compagnon. Puis de marbre quand il lui mit un bonnet de laine sur son crane.  
« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »  
« Je me sens barbouillé depuis hier soir, je prendrais ma soupe de poireau à 10h si ça ne t’ennuie pas. »  
« Non bien sur. Dobby te garde toujours un thermos prêt. »  
Draco prit une pomme dans le panier de fruit, il n’arriverait pas à avaler grand-chose non plus. Il mit Harry dans le fauteuil roulant sorcier, un fauteuil confortable en lévitation à 5cm au-dessus du sol. Draco savait que Harry ne pourrait même pas utiliser le peu de magie qu’il avait pour pousser son fauteuil et Draco entreprit de le faire à la main.

C’est avec 10 minutes de retard que les deux amants arrivèrent devant la porte close du cachot pour le cours de potion en première heure ce matin.  
« Entrez ! » Fit la voix froide de Snape au coup sur la porte. Draco poussa le fauteuil dans la classe entre les rangs sous le regard neutre du professeur qui sans un mot alla fermer sa porte pendant que Draco installait Harry devant la table. Hermione et Ron regardaient la scène mortifiés et pas un mot ne vint perturber la classe quand Snape commença ses explications. Draco avait installé Harry prêt de lui et demander à Théo d’aller avec Ron. Snape ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce changement de place.  
« Vos devoirs de la semaine dernière sont affligeant ! Vous êtes une classe de nul, des ratés ! » Snape commença sa distribution des devoirs à la main ce qui était rare et eu un commentaire sarcastique pour chacun.  
« Mr Malfoy, A+ comme toujours, la meilleur note. » il mit les deux copie à sa place. Et se tourna vers Harry.  
« Mr Potter, suite à une réunion des professeurs, vous êtes exempté de devoirs. »  
Harry essaya de protester vivement mais sa voix était à peine plus forte que si il parlait normalement.  
« Je suis un élève comme les autres ! »  
« Ne dites pas de bêtises Mr Potter, ce n’est pas contre vous, mais Mr Malfoy fait pratiquement tous vos devoirs depuis une semaine. Votre état ne vous permet pas de les faire correctement et je ne tiens pas à retrouver à chaque fois deux copies presque identiques. Inutile de surcharger de travail Mr Malfoy qui je pense à d’autres choses bien plus importantes à faire. »  
Harry dut se taire, il n’avait pas pensé que Draco avait à cause de lui double de travail et Harry en était reconnaissant à son professeur de lui avoir ouvert les yeux. Harry avait même décelé que Snape insinuait que Draco avait mieux à s’occuper de lui au lieu de ses devoirs.

Cela fini d’inquiéter définitivement la classe. Mais il en fallait bien plus pour que Harry baisse les bras, il commença sa potion. Ses mains tremblaient, il prit tout de même le couteau pour faire des rondelles de ses racines, rondelle qui ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à des rondelles… il continua avec les noix qu’il devait concasser mais il eu toute les peines du monde à les broyer grossièrement, sa force n’était pas suffisante. Harry allait tout lâcher de dépit à défaut de pouvoir les balancer de colère quand une main douce vint sur la sienne. Draco à ses côtés avait posé ses mains sur les siennes et l’aidait pour les mouvements qu’il n’arrivait pas. C’est avec lenteur qu’il concassa ses noix, qu’il fit de belles rondelles avec ses racines et passa au tamis les graines de marrube.  
Harry soupirait alors que tout le monde jetait des coups d’œil vers lui de temps en temps, inquiet que Malfoy doive l’aider de cette manière. A la fin de l’heure Snape vint prendre les fioles et constata que Malfoy n’avait pas fait sa potion trop accaparé par l’aide donné à Harry. Il prit la fiole des deux garçons et en dessous du nom de Harry Potter y mit Draco Malfoy. Au moins elle était réussie !

Dans les couloirs Hermione le serra dans ses bras.  
« Dit nous Harry, on s’inquiète et on ne sait même pas ce que tu as. » Harry regardait le petit groupe autour de lui, Blaise, Théo, Hermione, Pansy et Ron.  
« Dégénérescence de la magie. Un peu comme le cancer moldu Mione. »  
Hermione s’effondra en pleurs à genoux la tête sur les cuisses d’Harry. Les autres avaient pâli, étant dans la magie depuis bébé, ils savaient les ravages qu’avait cette maladie rare et terriblement difficile à soigner. Peut s’en sortaient et le traitement était peut être même pire que la maladie elle même.  
« On a pas encore les résultats définitifs Mione, pour le moment je ne suis pas encore mort. » Harry avait un doux sourire apaisant et il caressait les cheveux d’Hermione sur ses genoux de sa main tremblante et pale.  
« Tu as le traitement depuis combien de temps ? » demanda Ron sous le choc.  
« Un mois environ. »  
« Et tu fais semblant de ne pas avoir mal, d’être en pleine forme depuis un mois ? » demanda Blaise surpris.  
Harry soupira.  
« Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. »  
La cloche sonna rappelant que les cours reprenaient. Tout le monde se dirigea vers le cour, McGonagall qui ne fit aucun commentaire non plus pour les cinq minutes de retard du groupe et laissa tout le monde s’installer en silence. Elle commença ses explications puis laissa les élèves reproduire.  
Harry voulu sortir sa baguette mais Draco intervint rapidement. Il lui enleva délicatement des mains.  
« Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas les médicomages t’ont posé un drain de magie hier. » lui souffla Draco doucement.  
« Je sais. » souffla Harry presque inaudible. Comment oublier ce bracelet qui lui bouffait toute sa magie pour éviter que sa propre magie ne lui détruise ses organes ? Comment oublier que sans sa magie les médicaments étaient encore plus atroce et que depuis hier il ne pouvait même plus paraître. Avant il était juste fatigué, depuis hier soir il ne pouvait plus marcher ni même tenir une fourchette sans trembler. Avant il posait un sort d’illusion sur son corps, il paraissait maigre mais ça pouvait aller. Depuis ce matin les gens grimaçaient devant son allure de cadavre, les côtes saillantes sous son t shirt large, ses cernes de cinq kilomètres, ses joues creuses, ses mains presque squelettique. 

Alors Harry regardait les autres faire les sorts mais bien vite la fatigue le rattrapa et il s’endormit. Draco le vit fermer les yeux et s’endormir, il lui mit une couverture sur le corps et après avoir montré son travail à sa professeur emmena Harry dans son lit. A la sortie de sa chambre ses amis l’attendaient.  
« Ça va aller ? » demanda Pansy inquiète de l’état de son prince et de son compagnon.  
« Oui, il dort. »  
« Mais toi ça va ? » reprécisa Théo conscient que Draco ne s’occupait plus de lui depuis un moment. Ces cheveux à peine peigné et laisser lâche en étaient une preuve, avec la potion de ce matin.  
« Oui. » fit Draco heureux que ses amis le soutienne.  
« Si il y a le moindre problème dit le nous. » fit Ron.  
« On est aussi la pour t’aider et soutenir Harry. » fit Hermione.  
« Merci, pour le moment ça va, c’est pas facile mais ça va. »  
Pansy le prit dans ses bras.  
« Pas à moi, tu ne t’occupes même plus de toi depuis un mois. »  
« Ne t’en fait pas Pans’ si j’ai besoin je sais que vous êtes là. »   
Draco les remercia.  
« Au fait prévenez que je vois Poppy, je serais en retard pour le prochain cours. »  
« Pas de soucis. C’est pour Harry ? »  
Draco lui fit un sourire triste et partit.

Draco ne réapparut que deux heures plus tard et finit ses cours de la journée à peu près normalement. Il retrouva Harry réveillé à son retour.  
« Remet moi dans la chaise. » demanda Harry.  
« Poppy t’a posé une perfusion pour t’alimenter on ne t’a pas réveillé. »  
Harry constata la perfusion en lévitation au dessus de sa tête où s’écoulait un liquide transparent et pailleté.  
« C’est quoi ? »  
« Une potion pour t’alimenter avec une autre pour te rendre des forces. »  
Harry ne sentait pas vraiment la différence mais ne voulait pas inquiéter Draco qui le réinstallait dans son fauteuil. Il l’emmena dans le salon pour faire ses devoirs et Harry se contentait de le regarder faire encore embrumé de sommeil. Draco demanda à un elfe son repas au salon et un bol de soupe pour Harry qui but à petite gorgée.


	3. Chapter 3

Dans la grande salle Albus se leva le visage sombre, comme rattrapé par les années, plus de petit sourire enjoué, plus d’œil pétillant et de petit rire. Juste un vieil homme ravagé par des années difficiles, triste pour ses élèves. La salle se tut une fois de plus, en ce moment le silence venait rapidement.  
« Mes enfants, vous avez sûrement tous constaté l’état de santé de Harry Potter. Je suis au regret de vous dire qu’il souffre d’une dégénérescence de sa magie. Un peu comme un cancer Moldu si vous préférez. Son traitement est très lourd et je vous demanderais de ne pas le fatiguer de trop. Éviter de venir lui parler pour des choses qui ne sont pas importante. Si vous voulez lui témoigner votre soutien je vous conseille de lui écrire, cela sera moins difficile pour lui et moins contraignant. »  
Une fille demanda.  
« Mais il va mourir ? »  
« Nous n’avons pas encore les résultats des analyses, rien n'est encore définitif. »  
L’ambiance fut un moment plombé et Ron soutenait Hermione comme il pouvait.  
« Ce serait bien de faire une grande carte commune où tout le monde signerait. » fit Dean à toute la salle.  
Tout le monde semblait très enchanté de l’idée et rapidement le repas fut oublié. Un grand attroupement se forma au milieu avec les professeurs invités à aider avec des sorts utiles pour la réalisation d’une gigantesque carte. Sur le devant Albus avait mis une photo sorcière de Poudlard avec un trombinoscope des photos de tous les élèves dans un petit ovale et en dessous sur une petite bannière chacun y mit sa signature. Au verso chacun put y mettre un petit mot d’encouragement pour Harry et Draco.

En une heure tout le monde avait mis son mot et signé la carte de deux mètre sur trois. Les professeurs avaient même eu leur photo et mit un mot au grand étonnement de tous, Snape finit lui aussi par mettre un mot assez long et scellé d’un sort pour que seul Harry et Draco puisse le lire. Tout le monde avait oublié le repas ou mangaient au lance pierre entre deux. 

Dumbledore demanda à Dobby de voir si Harry était réveillé et si ça ne les dérangeaient pas de venir dans la grande salle pour une surprise. Après un bref pop, l’elfe revint avec une réponse positive.  
« Allons les enfants, je vous rappelle de ne pas hurler ou parler trop fort quand il sera là. Ne parlez pas tous en même temps non plus. N’oubliez pas qu’il est faible. »  
Blaise en bon leader se proclama porte parole pour l’école. On organisa à la va vite un tour de passage pour les groupes. Albus ainsi que les professeurs furent touchés que tout le monde s’implique autant et avec tant de naturel. 

Quand Harry et Draco entrèrent dans la grande salle ils furent soufflés de voir tout le monde au milieu sans tables à les attendre. La salle était décorée des couleurs de Gryffondor et Blaise s’avança. Il vit rapidement la poche de perfusion au dessus du brun et la couverture sur ses genoux. Harry avait vraiment l’air d’un cadavre accentué par son bonnet de laine du même style que Dobby. Mais quelque chose interpella le métis, les sourcils derrière ses lunettes, Harry n’avait plus de sourcils, et l’utilité du bonnet le frappa. Arrivé devant lui il se mit à genoux.  
« Dumbledore a fait une annonce au repas, tout le monde sait ce que tu as, et on a tous décidé de t’écrire une grande carte. Même sans tes lunettes tu ne peut pas la louper regarde. »  
Il pointa du doigt l’immense carte.  
« Tout le monde a écrit un mot même les professeurs au dos. On est tous de tout cœur avec vous deux. On vous soutiendra et on espère que tu guériras vite. »

Ces mots touchèrent Harry en plein cœur et Draco en fut très ému. Blaise laissa sa place à un groupe. C’est Ginny qui prit la parole.  
« On sait que tu ne peut plus monter sur un balai depuis maintenant un mois, et on ne sait pas trop quand tu pourra revenir mais toute l’équipe a écrit un mot. »  
Elle lui tendit une carte avec un vif d’or dessus et au verso l’écriture de toute son équipe remplissait la carte. Harry la prit de sa main tremblante et squelettique.  
« Merci. »  
Ce fut au tour de son fan club représenté par Colin Crivey de s’avancer.  
« Bon, bah, ça c’est de la part de ton fan club. Forcement seulement celle et ceux de Poudlard on pu signer à la hâte la carte mais on pense que tout le monde t’enverra une carte demain et tu sera assailli de lettres. D’ailleurs on s’est mit d’accord avec Dobby pour toute les trier et y répondre en ton nom pour t’éviter de te fatiguer. »  
Il lui mit une nouvelle carte sur les genoux et Harry le remercia lui aussi.  
Ensuite l’équipe professorale au complet, même Hagrid, s’avança. Tout le monde eu un petit mot pour l’encourager. Snape détourna la tête toujours les bras croisés.  
« Guérissez vite Mr Potter, les cours sans pouvoir vous réprimander sont moroses. »  
Harry fut touché que même Snape lui dise, bien que détourné, un mot affectueux. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.  
« Merci, merci à vous tous. Je suis vraiment très touché. »  
C’était à peine un souffle et peut être que personne n’avait entendu mais le message était passé. L’émotion était très forte, presque palpable.   
C’est enfin le dortoir d’Harry qui lui mit une carte dans les mains.  
« C’est de la part de ton dortoir. On attend que tu revienne, même si on imagine que tu restera avec ton prince après ça. »  
Dean lui fit un clin d’œil. Seamus reprit.  
« Mais ne t’en fait pas, on gardera le bordel, comme ça le jour où tu passes tu ne sera pas perdu. »  
Il eu un petit rire de tout le monde même Harry eu un ricanement faible. Ron la voix chargée continua.  
« On gardera quand même ton coin propre, et passe nous voir de temps à autres. Même à la salle commune si tu peut. »

Ses amis proches lui firent une accolade douce pour ne pas le blesser. Et après s’être remit Harry voulait parler un peu avec certaines personnes. Albus avait fait dresser à la hâte un buffet pour que les estomacs qui maintenant criant famine puisse se remplir. Mais rapidement Harry papillonna des yeux et Draco l’emmena dans un coin de la salle. Il se mit à sa hauteur.  
« Tu es fatigué, on vas se coucher ? »  
« Je voulais profiter de la fête improvisé Draco. » souffla Harry à bout de force.  
« Je sais. » Draco lui caressa la joue et le voyait lutter pour ne pas s’endormir mais ce fut peine perdue sa tête pencha et buta contre le dossier, il venait littéralement de tomber de fatigue. Draco le positionna confortablement. Draco se mit face à la foule.  
« Il voulait rester un peu plus longtemps mais il est tombé de fatigue. Merci à tout le monde pour ce soutien. » Draco était sincère et un peu triste en prononçant ses mots. Il aurait vraiment préféré que tout le monde le haïsse pour sa relation avec Harry et qu’il ne soit pas malade. Rapidement Draco tourna les talons, la chaise devant pour aller coucher Harry. Et petit à petit tout le monde finit de manger et alla dans sa salle commune.

Au réveil Draco avait Harry lové dans les bras. La journée d’hier avait été difficile et très chargé d’émotion, même Draco avait eu beaucoup de mal. Et dire qu’il y a un mois tout allait bien. Enfin disons pas trop mal. Harry papillonna des yeux et se serra contre Draco. Draco sentir Harry pleurer sur lui.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »  
« Je suis désolé. »  
« De quoi Harry, parle moi. » Draco consolait Harry comme il pouvait.  
« Je ne sais pas comment ton corps fait pour encore réagir à mon contact. Je suis laid, et toi tu continue à me désirer. Je suis désolé parce que je n’ai pas la force de te donner du plaisir et que mon corps est complètement mort, il ne ressent plus que la douleur. »  
« Chut. » fit Draco.  
« Tu ferais mieux d’aller te trouver un amant, ou même une personne mieux que moi et qui te rendra heureux pas comme moi. »  
Draco avait les larmes aux yeux.  
« Ne dit pas de bêtises, tu me rend heureux, je t’aime et il faudra bien plus que la mort pour nous séparer. Et il n’y a pas que le sexe dans la vie. Je pourrais très bien faire sans, mon corps te désire parce que je t’aime, mais mon cœur peut très bien comprendre que tu ne puisse pas répondre et je ne t’en veux pas. »  
Harry répétait des pardons en boucle et Draco rassurait Harry jusqu'à ce qu’il se rendorme. Draco lui ne pouvait pas continuer à dormir et décida de prendre une douche avec ses pensées moroses. Sous la douche froide son désir lui ne faiblissait pas et les larmes d’impuissance coulaient sur les joues du blond.  
« Ho oui putain, Harry je te désire comme au premier jour et même avec ton aspect de cadavre. (sanglot) Jamais je ne pourrais toucher un autre que toi et surtout en ce moment. (sanglot) Crétin de griffy, c’est ton cœur que j’aime pas ton apparence. »

C’est rageur et désespéré qu’il frappa le carrelage et dût faire passer son désir à la main. En sortant de la douche il sécha ses cheveux d’un sort et s’habilla à la hâte, dans la chambre Harry dormait toujours et Draco remit bien la couverture sur lui. Il sortit et prit le couloir de droite pour aller à la salle commune des verts et argents. Il fut soulagé d’y trouver ses amis encore pas très bien réveillé. Sans que personne ne puisse dire quoi que se soit il serra Pansy dans ses bras à s’en faire mal. Après avoir comprit ce qui lui arrivait Pansy lui rendit son étreinte et le consola.  
« Déballe ce que tu a sur le cœur. » lui fit-elle doucement. Draco sécha ses larmes, encore heureux que la salle était presque vide.  
« Désolé, j’ai craqué j’aurais pas du. »  
Il fut dissuadé de continuer dans cette voie par 3 paires de regards noirs. Il soupira.  
« C’est ridicule. »  
« Si c’était ridicule tu n’aurais pas failli me casser trois côtes. » fit Pansy avec aplomb.  
« C’est, disons, assez privé. » Draco était, de une, mal à l’aise d’être là, de deux, de parler de ça ! de trois d’en parler à ses amis et pour couronner le tout d’en parler à Pansy. Il ne savait pas non plus comment Blaise et Théo, rappelons le hétéros, allaient le prendre. Bref, il avait pas particulièrement envie de parler de ce genre de truc privé. Pansy soupira et Théo mit les pieds dans le plat.  
« Laisse moi deviner, c’est le calme platonique depuis un moment, et c’est l’élément déclencheur. Ou c’est toi que ça pèse, ou alors il a du te sortir un truc griffy du style, trouve un mec mieux, qui te fera pas souffrir, qui te fera prendre ton pied. »  
Pansy eu un sourire triste.  
« Je dirais le cas n°2 Théo, sinon il serait en colère pas anéantis. »  
« Je suis d’accord avec Pansy. » fit Blaise. Draco soupira.  
« Il comprend pas que j’arrive à le désirer. Pour lui il est un monstre, il est laid. Mais je me fiche bien de son apparence. Il … m’a effectivement demandé d’aller voir ailleurs, de trouver un mec qui me ferait pas souffrir. »  
« Typiquement Gryffondor ! » affirma Théo approuvé par les autres.  
Draco essuyait ses larmes et utilisa un ton si désespéré que ses amis furent choqués.  
« Merde, moi je le vois diminuer, crever à petit feux, ça me fait mal qu’il me dise une horreur pareille alors que je le soutiens. Je me fiche pas mal du sexe, il est hors de question que j’aille voir ailleurs. »  
Blaise tapota le dos de Draco.  
« Comprend le aussi, il ne peut pas te donner ce que tu veux, lui se voit moche. Mais peut être que si tu le convaincs que justement il n’est pas moche et que tu lui fait l’amour délicatement ça lui fera prendre conscience ? » fit Pansy.  
Draco fit non de la tête.  
« Je le comprend Pansy. (soupire) C’est moi qui ai ramassé les morceaux d’Harry avant la mort de Voldemort. Tuer ou être tuer, il me répétait ça à longueur de journée. Il avait 50 pour cent de chance de vivre ou de mourir. Mais la je savais comment faire face, je savais le faire réagir. Maintenant, son corps ne réagit plus, il est comme mort. J’ai voulu lui faire toucher le 7ème ciel la dernière fois, pour qu’il se sente encore vivant, mais même avec toute la douceur du monde il ne réagissait plus, il avait mal. »  
Oui, Draco avait essayé de donner du plaisir à Harry, mais il n’arrivait même plus à bander, délicatement il l’avait pénétré sous la supplique du brun, mais Draco avait vu la larme de douleur couler et avait tout arrêté. Quel intérêt si Harry avait mal ?

Pansy semblait embêté, Théo désolé et Blaise ne savait pas trop quoi penser. A bien y réfléchir c’est vrai que si Draco avait su gérer Potter avant la bataille contre Voldemort, et que maintenant il ne savait plus quoi faire, ce n’est pas eux avec leur réflexion digne des commères du dimanche, qui allait y arriver. Blaise demanda.  
« Il se trouve moche ? »  
« Oui. »  
« C’est depuis qu’il n’a plus ses cheveux ? »  
« Disons que c’est la qu’il a reçu le drain de magie et qu’il ne pouvais plus faire de sort d’illusion. En même temps il ne voulait plus voir ses cheveux tomber il m'a demandé de le raser. »  
Que pouvait bien dire ses amis de plus après ces révélations ? Ils continuèrent tout de même à essayer de consoler Draco un bon moment quand il les laissa pour rejoindre Harry pour l’heure des médicaments. 

Il le lava et l’habilla. Harry se tenait difficilement appuyé contre le lavabo et Draco.  
« Merde, on devrait jamais demander à un proche ce genre de choses, c’est humiliant de se retrouver incapable de se laver, et ça doit te faire mal de me voir dans cette état. » Sa voix n'était qu’un souffle mais Draco y perçut de la colère.  
« Je t’aime, et je suis là pour m’occuper de toi. »  
Les larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux du chauve.  
« Je t’aime aussi, mais te voir me laver ça me fait mal. »  
« Je sais. »  
Draco déposa un baiser dans son cou.  
« Mais Harry, je serais là quoi qu’il arrive. »  
« Tu est tellement présent, tu es tellement patient, tu m’aime tellement. Des fois ça me fait peur. Parce que si je te perds, je ne serais plus rien. »  
Draco fut touché par ces mots, c’est de ça qu’avait peur Harry, c’est pour ça qu’il voulait qu’il aille voir ailleurs ? La peur de le perdre ? C’était contradictoire, mais tellement compréhensible.  
« Tu ne me perdra jamais Harry. Même si tu deviens un légume je m’occuperais de toi. »  
Il le souleva pour le remettre dans son fauteuil. Il lui donna ses médicaments et après dix minutes Harry lui demanda la bassine. Il passa encore une demie heure à vomir de la bile et pleurer de douleur.

Après une matinée très chargée et difficile Draco décida de prendre l’air, il prit Harry pour l’emmener dans le parc.  
« On va où tu veux Dray, mais pas le terrain. » fit la voix rauque et inaudible d’Harry. Draco lui fit un bisous sur le front avec un sourire triste.  
« Comme tu veux. »  
Il poussait sa chaise dehors dans la neige, il avait couvert Harry d’une couverture et une écharpe en plus de son bonnet et avait même jeté un sort de réchauffement pour ne pas qu’il attrape froid. Il avait suffisamment à faire avec sa maladie pour en plus avoir le nez qui coule et de la fièvre. Tout le monde sur leur passage leurs adressaient un petit signe de main, de tête ou un bonjour.

Il fut étonné, mais content, de voir sa mère sous un long manteau de fourrure blanche s’approcher d’eux suivit de Lucius qui râlait pour la forme.  
Narcissa s’accroupit en face de Harry et lui caressa la joue de son gant blanc.  
« Bonjour Harry. » fit sa voix douce.  
« Bonjour Narcissa. » la femme dut tendre l’oreille pour entendre mais lui fit un merveilleux sourire.  
« Tu n’as pas froid ? »  
« Non, Draco m’a mis un sort de chauffage. »  
Lucius comme sa femme ne laissait rien paraître mais furent choqué de le voir si affaibli. Ils l’avaient déjà vue le mois dernier dans un état un peu fatigué mais pas aussi dégradé. Un cadavre, c’était la seul comparaison à son teint gris, sa voix faible, ses petits yeux sur des cernes immense, son corps squelettique malgré la perfusion. Harry tendit sa main tremblante.  
« Bonjour Mr Malfoy. » Lucius prit la main délicatement pour la serrer et sentit bien toutes les phalanges.  
« Bonjour Potter. »  
Narcissa prenait son fils dans ses bras.  
« Ça va ? »  
« On fait aller. » répondit Draco avec ce qu’il espérait être un petit sourire. Son père lui serra l’épaule.  
« Nous sommes là pour t’aider, demain tu auras ta journée pour toi, moi et Narcissa prendront soins de lui. »  
Le ton était froid mais Harry leur était reconnaissant de venir soulager Draco. La ballade continua un moment Draco parlait de tout et rien avec ses parents et Harry s’endormit bercé par le ronron des discussions.  
« C’est l’heure de ses médicaments. On ferait bien de rentrer. » fit Draco.

Sur le chemin beaucoup furent surprit de voir la famille Malfoy au complet. Arriver dans sa chambre Draco réveilla Harry doucement.  
« Tiens tes médicaments. » Harry soupira mais but sa fiole de potion et goba les trois cachets avec un verre d’eau.  
« Tu veux un peu de soupe pour ne pas vomir de bile ? » Harry soupira.  
« La banane passera mieux. Ça à l’avantage d’avoir le même goût et la même texture dans les deux sens. » Lucius fut choqué et Narcissa aussi, autant par les paroles que par le fait qu’Harry vomissait ses boyaux à chaque fois.  
« Je suis désolé, tu n’as pas le droit à la banane. Soupe de poireaux ? »  
Harry soupira.  
« Bah oui, tiens ! Pour changer. » Draco lui fit un sourire d’excuse. Harry but sa soupe et peu après fut au toilette à vomir. Narcissa fut mortifié en entendant les bruits ignobles comme si tous les intestins repassaient par sa gorge. Elle regardait Lucius qui avait lui aussi considérablement pâli.

Quand Harry revint à bout de force Narcissa vint lui caresser la joue.  
« Ça va ? »  
« Je crois, que je vais faire une petite sieste. » sa voix était un murmure et Narcissa s’occupa de le mettre au lit. Une fois de retour dans le salon Narcissa prit son fils dans les bras.  
« Ho mon garçon, mon tout petit ! Tu aurais du nous dire que tu avais besoin d’aide. L’infirmière ne t’aide pas ? Tes amis ? »  
Draco était content de l’aide apporté mais il ne voulait pas que d’autre s’occupe de son amant.  
« Mère ! J’ai demandé à l’infirmière de me laisser prendre soin de lui. Et je ne pense pas que mes amis, plein de bonne volonté soient-ils, puissent s’occuper correctement de lui. Il a sa fierté aussi, j’ai déjà beaucoup de mal à ce qu’il accepte que je le lave moi qui connaît pourtant son corps par cœur, alors ses amis je doute qu’il accepte. »  
« Tu le laves aussi ? » fit Lucius incrédule.  
« Oui. Il ne tient pas debout et a déjà du mal à soulever le gant pour se laver le torse et le visage. »  
Draco en profita pour donner la liste de toutes les tâches qu'il effectuait dans la journée ainsi que les médicaments à donner à Harry avec leurs horaires.  
Lucius n'imaginait pas que son fils soit aussi impliqué et fasse autant de choses dans une journée.  
« Draco, ce soir je pense qu'il serait bien que tu prenne l'air. »  
Il lui mit deux bouteilles de whisky-pur-feu dans les mains.  
« Et puis c'est toujours agréable de se changer les idées entre amis. »  
Draco prit les bouteilles sous l’œil noir de sa mère mais les déposa dans un meuble.  
« Il est hors de question de laisser Harry seul la nuit. C’est le pire moment pour lui et je dois être là. »  
« Mon chéri... » commença sa mère qui même contre l'idée de l'alcool, voulait quand même que son fils adoré se vide la tête ce soir.  
« Désolé mais c'est ma décision. »  
Draco consulta sa montre.  
« Médicament. »  
Il alla dans sa chambre et caressa le front et le crâne lisse de son petit ami.  
« Harry. »  
L’appelé se réveilla en papillonnant des yeux. Après un moment il prit ses médicaments et fut à peine malade.  
« On va aller manger dans la grande salle avec père et mère. »  
« Emmène moi. »  
Draco le souleva du lit délicatement et l'installa sur le fauteuil. Ils prirent tous le chemin de la grande salle. Sur le chemin Snape les croisa et discuta avec Lucius de choses et d'autres, en entrant dans la salle tout en continuant de discuter avec Lucius ils s'installèrent avec Narcissa à la table professorale. Draco installait Harry avec ses amis à la table des griffy quand il fut entouré de Théo, Blaise et Pansy.  
Finalement il s'installa avec tout le monde.  
« Finalement c'est bien que tout le monde s'entende bien. » fit Draco. Son père avait pâli et manquer de s'étouffer en mangeant de voir son fils à la table des Gryffondor. Albus lui rayonnait de voir tout le monde soudé par ces instant difficile même si il aurait préféré que ça ce fasse en d'autres circonstances.  
« Je sais qu'il fait froid mais je peux savoir pourquoi tout les mecs gardent leurs bonnet ? » fit Pansy à ses amis.  
Les mecs de toute la table retirèrent leur bonnet doucement sur leur crâne chauve. Toutes les autres tables firent de même. Harry resta interdit face à tous.  
« Mais vos cheveux ! » fit Harry dans un souffle. Ron lui fit une grimace.  
« C’est une idée de Blaise, comme ça tu ne pourras plus dire que tu est laid sans tes cheveux. C’est une façon de te soutenir. » lui fit Théo avec un petit sourire. Harry regardait tous les élèves chauves pas un n’y avait réchappé. Lucius avait soulevé son fin sourcil mais n’avait fait aucun commentaire. Snape grommelait un truc sur les jeunes crétins qui allaient choper la crève en plein mois de décembre et donner du travail à Poppy, et qui récolterait des potions de pimentine à faire ? Bah lui évidemment. Les autres professeurs eux étaient touchés que tous les élèves aient réussi à se passer le mot en si peu de temps et garder ça secret pour soutenir Harry. Le pauvre gamin en avait besoin.

Harry retenait difficilement ses larmes, tout le monde et surtout ses amis s’étaient rasés les cheveux pour le soutenir, ça lui faisait drôle et ça lui réchauffait le cœur.  
« Vous auriez pas du. » fit Harry dans un souffle qui finit par une grimace.  
« Ça va pas ? » demanda Hermione inquiète.  
« J’ai mal. » cette simple réponse stupéfia ses camarades, Harry, même diminué de ces dernières semaines, s’était battu pour ne rien laisser paraître, et là il avouait sans détour qu’il souffrait, Ron qui connaissait bien Harry savait qu’il n’en arrivait à ce stade que si la douleur devenait insupportable. Draco lui prit la main.  
« Tu veux une dose ? » il essayait de montrer toute sa douceur et ça choquait encore les personnes pas habitués à voir le froid Draco Malfoy s’occuper d’Harry. Lucius lui ne fit aucun commentaire et ne laissa rien percevoir. Narcissa s’était approchée puisque Draco lui avait fait signe.  
« Mère, si il a mal, c’est une dose de morphine. C’est la seul chose qui le calme. » Draco sortit de sa poche une seringue et la passa dans la perfusion du malade.  
« Une potion anti-douleur aurai été plus efficace ! » s’indigna Hermione sachant très bien à quel point on pouvait devenir dépendant de la morphine. Draco soupira en rangeant la seringue.  
« Malheureusement, certaines potions dont l’anti-douleur, Harry les supporte très mal. En fait c’est très dure de le soigner autrement que par méthode moldue. »  
« Quel est le problème ? » fit sa mère assise à côté du malade pour lui remettre sa couverture.  
« J’ai eu un entraînement pour résister à tout les poisons, j’ai abusé des potions de sommeil à cause de mon insomnie, et ma magie réagit très mal aux anti-douleur non moldus. » fit Harry de sa petite voix. Une seul larme de douleur coula sur sa joue.  
« Draco, j’ai encore mal. » le blond, le seul à encore avoir des cheveux à vrai dire, le regardait avec compassion.  
« Je suis désolé, tu es au maximum de la dose. Tu veux retourner t’allonger ? » Harry soupira.  
« Allongé ou assis, j’aurais toujours mal, retire moi le bracelet, retire le moi que j’utilise ma magie pour apaiser la douleur. » Harry avait la voix suppliante.  
« Chut. Harry on ne peut pas faire ça, ta magie va détruire ton corps. » Narcissa lui passait la main sur la joue pour effacer ses larmes.

Draco se leva de table.  
« Allez viens Harry, on va aller se reposer, Poppy passera tout à l’heure et c’est l’heure de tes médicaments. »  
Harry baissa la tête.  
« Encore. »  
« Je suis désolé, je demanderai à Poppy pour la banane. » Draco emmena Harry. Hermione regardait la porte incrédule.  
« La banane ? » Narcissa la regardait avec un sourire en coin.  
« Il parait que ça garde le même goût dans les deux sens. Et comme il est très malade après ses médicaments… »  
« Ho… » fi Hermione en comprenant où voulait en venir Mme Malfoy sans dégoûter tout le monde à table. Narcissa suivit son fils mais en arrivant à la chambre, Draco n’ouvrit pas la porte.  
« Désolé mère, allez vous coucher, je m’occupe d’Harry cette nuit. » la voix étouffé de son fils lui parvenait chargé d’émotions.  
« Très bien. »

Dans la chambre Draco revenait pour soutenir Harry qui vomissait sa banane dans les toilettes. Une fois fini il le prit dans les bras et l’essuya avec un linge propre.  
« On prend un bain ? »  
« J’aimerais bien oui. »  
Le samedi soir Harry adorait prendre un bain et rester des heure avec Draco pour discuter, ça faisait deux ans que ça durait et pour rien au monde il ne voulais l’un comme l’autre couper cette tradition. Draco se déshabilla et déshabilla Harry pendant que l’eau coulait dans la grande baignoire. Il prit Harry comme une princesse et descendit les marche jusqu'à ce que les pieds du malade soient dans l’eau.  
« La température te va ? »  
« Oui c’est parfait. »  
Il l’entra entièrement jusqu’au cou bien appuyé sur lui.  
« Ça fait du bien. » Harry semblait réellement apaisé depuis une semaine où il avait les traits crispés de douleur. Draco soupira, il avait trouvé le moyen de l’apaiser pour un temps peut être court mais c’était toujours ça de pris à la maladie.  
« Je t’aime Draco. »  
« Je sait Harry, chut. Moi aussi je t’aime. » Harry pleurait doucement.  
« Si ils ne trouvent rien je ne pense pas que mon corps supportera une semaine de plus. » Draco caressait le ventre de son compagnon en retenant ses sanglots.  
« Ne dit pas ça. Ils trouveront le moyen de te soigner. Dans moins d’un mois ils auront les résultats de tout les test et ils pourront te soigner. »  
« Je suis désolé Draco mais si à la fin de la semaine prochaine ils n’ont rien je pense que je demanderais à être plongé dans un coma magique. Tu sais que je fais de mon mieux mais j’ai tellement mal. Je compte sur toi pour les décisions médicales, pas d’acharnement, pas de réanimation et si il n’y a rien à faire je t’en pris ne me garde pas comme légume. On se retrouvera après la mort. Je partirais le cœur léger puisque tu m’aimes et que je t’aime plus que tout. »  
Draco pleurait à chaude larme dans son cou.  
« Ne dis pas des choses si dure Harry. On trouvera comment te soigner et ensuite on partira faire le tour du monde. On rattrapera tout le temps perdu, on visitera la terre entière si il le faut mais on montrera à Voldemort que tu es bien vivant et qu’il avait tord, que la maladie ne peut rien contre l’amour. Mais je t’en supplie ne dis pas des choses si horrible. »  
Harry avec son aide se tourna pour être face à lui dans l’eau. Harry de sa main tremblante caressait les cheveux du blond et fixait ses yeux vides à ceux gris de tristesse.  
« Je suis désolé Draco. »  
Cette simple phrase fit effondrer les dernières retenues de Draco qui serra Harry dans ses bras.  
« N’ai pas peur, je n’ai pas peur de mourir. Juste de te perdre. Mais je sais que grâce à notre amour on sera réunis et ça me donne le courage. Tu me donne le courage de continuer malgré ma douleur, malgré Voldemort à l’époque, et contre cette maladie maintenant. Ce n’est pas un adieu mon amour, juste un au revoir. »  
« Ça fait si mal Harry. »  
« Je sais Draco. »  
« Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. »  
« Je serais là, je veillerais toujours sur toi. »  
Harry essuyait les larmes de son compagnon et l’embrassa. C’était un peu gauche mais Draco appréciait cette échange. Harry commençait à avoir les lèvres crevassés, et ça devait lui faire mal mais Draco profita de cette échange intime qu’ils n’avaient plus eu depuis des semaines. Harry se détacha et posa son oreille contre son torse. Ils continuèrent à profiter de cette instant de calme tout relatif avant que Draco ne décide de sortir voyant Harry s’endormir dans ses bras.

Il alla le coucher et enfila lui aussi son pyjama et alla se faufiler sous les draps. Harry se pelotonnait contre lui pour avoir de sa chaleur et Draco sentait tout les os de son compagnon lui rentrer dans la peau. Il ne disait rien, Harry n’y pouvait rien et il avait besoins de ses bras. Draco fut réveillé par des vomissements et caressa le dos d’Harry penché au dessus d’une bassine à bout de force. Après un moment tout se calma et Harry se rendormit. 

Le matin Draco emmena Harry à la salle de bain il lui mit même du baume sur les lèvres et de la crème sur le corps pour que sa peau ne sèche pas de trop. En sortant il retrouva sa mère dans le salon qui l’attendait patiemment en lisant un livre.  
« Bonjours mes enfants. »  
Les deux la saluèrent. Draco se mit accroupît devant le fauteuil d’Harry.  
«Ça ne te dérange pas de rester quelques heures seul avec ma mère ? »  
« Non, va profiter de ce moment pour toi Dray. Et reviens moi reposé. » Harry essaya de lui faire un sourire qui se mua en grimace. Draco embrassa sa mère et sortit de la chambre après un baiser dans le cou du brun qui ferma les yeux d’apaisement. Draco l’aimait et ça lui faisait plaisir mais ça lui faisait toujours peur de le savoir loin de lui.

Narcissa entreprit tout de même de l’occuper calmement. Elle lui proposa de faire un puzzle. Harry adorait les puzzles et accepta. Une heure plus tard elle lui donna ses médicament et le soutenait pour ses spasmes au dessus des toilettes. Comme Draco elle lui nettoya la bouche et le cou délicatement avec un linge mouillé. Ses gestes étaient aussi doux que ceux de Draco et Harry appréciait. Ils retournèrent à leurs occupation, Harry était moins impressionné que si Lucius avait été là aussi. Avec Narcissa, c’était plus simple moins angoissant, moins stricte. Et c’était une femme douce.

Narcissa l’aida à placer la dernière pièce doucement et jeta un sort pour qu’il ne se défasse pas.  
« Merveilleux. C’est un puzzle que Draco et moi avons fait de nombreuses fois. »  
« Merci Mme Malfoy de prendre soins de moi pour alléger la tâche de Draco. »  
Narcissa le regardait doucement.  
« Narcissa, appelle moi Narcissa. Et puis c’est normal. Mais ne parlons pas de ça ! une partie d’échec te ferait plaisir Harry ? »  
Harry la fixait avec son sourire crispé.  
« Oui énormément. » souffla le malade.  
Et l’heure suivante fut consacré à une partie d’échec non sorcier pour ne pas déconcentrer Harry. Il s’amusait bien avec cette femme douce et agréable. Quand il fut stoppé dans ses mouvements et réflexions.  
« Harry ? » demanda Narcissa. Harry était mort de honte et regardait ses mains crispées nerveusement sur son pion qu’il allait bouger. Narcissa se leva et constata l’odeur. Harry baissa la tête.  
« Je suis désolé, je… »  
« Ce n’est rien Harry. » fit doucement l’aristocrate. Harry n’osait même pas la regarder. Il ne pouvait même pas dire de le laisser dans la salle de bain pour se changer, il était incapable de tenir debout. Il détestait être plus bas que terre, une larve à la charge de la société. Narcissa l’emmena dans la salle de bain et entreprit d’enlever les affaires souillées du chauve. Elle le fit tenir debout d’un sort et entreprit de le laver. Consciencieusement elle passa le gant partout et même sous les testicules. Harry était plus que mort de honte.  
« Cessez de faire l’enfant Harry. J’ai eu Draco et j’ai du lui changer ses couches ! » fit Narcissa pour détendre l’atmosphère.  
« Oui mais c’était un bébé, pas un adulte. »  
« Certes il y a plus de surface à nettoyer… » Harry fut choqué de la remarque lancé comme ça. Cette femme était étonnante ! Une fois les jambes lavées, elle lui mit des langes en dessous de son pantalon propre. Elle lui avait même mit de la crème sur les fesses pour éviter les boutons ! Cette crème qui sent le bébé ! Harry eu un soupir, ça sentait bon.  
« C’est la même crème que vous mettiez à Draco ? » demanda Harry. Narcissa lui fit un grand sourire.  
« Oui elle sent très bon. » Harry acquiesça. Il avait moins honte avec cette femme. Elle prenait les choses avec légèreté et c’était rafraîchissant à vrai dire.  
Quand Draco revint Harry sentait la crème pour bébé et Draco souleva un sourcil en venant embrasser délicatement le brun.  
« Harry a eu un petit problème de fuite, mais mes dons de mère ont stoppé le problème. » fit Narcissa avec le sourire. Elle était intérieurement effondrée de savoir Harry dans un tel état mais ne laissait rien percevoir, le pauvre garçon devait se sentir déjà si mal. Draco ne fit aucun commentaire, quoi dire de toute façon ? 

Cinq jours plus tard Draco regardait le corps maintenant alité en permanence de son amant. Il était en train de le laver à la main, il ne voulait pas perdre le contact physique avec lui, cette attention faisait du bien à Harry et il le savait. Harry regardait Draco le laver amoureusement, délicatement étaler de la crème sur son corps, sensuellement comme un jeu érotique. Harry avait essayé de comprendre.  
« Draco pourquoi tu fais ça ? » souffla Harry, le blond se cala contre son flanc.  
« Je ne veux pas oublier ta peau. »  
Harry s’attendait à tout sauf à cette réponse là. La main du brun tremblante vint effleurer la peau du blond sous sa chemise ouverte.  
« Fais moi l’amour une dernière fois Dray. » supplia Harry.  
« Je vais te faire mal.. »  
Une main squelettique vint se poser sur sa bouche.  
« Je ne veux pas que tu oublie mon corps. »  
« Harry. »  
« Je t’en prie. »  
« Je ne peux pas.. pas si tu ne ressens pas de plaisir. » les larmes coulaient sur les joues du blond leurs regard soudés.  
« Dray, mon corps aura mal, mais dans ma tête je serais heureux. »  
« Harry. » sanglota Draco qui ne souhaitait pas rendre malheureux son amour.  
« Une dernière fois Draco, je veux te sentir en moi avant de partir. »

Draco acquiesça et commença à embrasser Harry. Ses mains baladeuses passaient en des caresses brûlantes de désir et de douleur, Draco prit son temps pour redécouvrir, imprimer au fer rouge le moindre millimètre de la peau et du corps de son amant, ne pas oublier, ses caresses aériennes firent oublier à Harry une seconde qu’il était immobile et vouer à mourir sur ce lit. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à tous ses instants, ces préliminaires bestiaux, ceux amoureux, ceux sensuels, ceux frustrant, coquins. Toutes les raisons, ou les non raisons de leurs étreintes. La fois où ils avaient fait l’amour voracement derrière une tapisserie entre deux cours, celle avant la bataille finale qui avait un goût d’adieux et d’espoir en même temps, les mots doux susurrés avec tendresse, les mots salaces à buts excitant, les engueulades, les réconciliations.

Il réunissait toutes leurs parties de jambes en l’air en une seule, la dernière qui semblais juste acide et désespérée. Harry compila les meilleurs moments, pour ne jamais oublier les sillons brûlant de la pulpe des doigts de son amant, le souvenir du désir qui lui consumait les reins à chaque étreinte, du goût de la peau de Draco, de ses fois où il avait dominé, celles où il avait été dominé, de la lenteur sadique avec laquelle il rendait Draco fou en le suçant. De la vengeance du blond qui se faisait prier à le pénétrer millimètre par millimètre. Des griffures qui avaient marqué l’un ou l’autre d’une nuit de plaisir, des suçons, de leurs baisers.

Draco prit la verge de son amant pour le sucer doucement, avec lenteur et application, Harry était dans son monde où de toute façon Draco en un regard attisait le feu de ses hanches et le faisait bander comme un taureau. Où les lèvres et la bouche de son amant le faisait crier de plaisir et de frustration de juste frôler le 7ème ciel, attendant de hurler sous les assauts du blond et de toucher les étoiles.

Harry gémissait sous ses doigts, sa langue, sa bouche. Draco après un temps infini le prépara lentement, trop lentement au goût du brun qui ondulait déjà sous lui.   
« Viens. » supplia Harry, il n’avait pas mal, il revivait et il voulait enfin être entier avec son homme !  
Draco chercha un signe de douleur en entrant un doigt mais Harry se mit à gémir de plus en plus.  
« Viens, je te veux en moi ! »  
Le blond lubrifia son sexe et le pénétra délicatement, Harry haletait perdu entre ce monde et l’autre. Draco avait les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues, malgré le plaisir il savait que c’était la dernière fois, il savait que quoi qu’il tente Harry ne survivrait certainement pas. C’était pire que la veille de la bataille parce que là, en cette seconde il n’y avait plus d’espoir.  
Tant bien que mal Draco donnait tout ce qu’il pouvait pour qu’une dernière fois Harry se sente vivant et complet. Ces coups de rein doux arrachait des gémissements à Harry mais Draco ne retenait plus ces larmes, Harry l’attira à lui pour l’embrasser tendrement.  
« Merci. » fit le brun avant de poser ses mains à plat sur le dos de Draco.  
« Jouis en moi, marque moi une dernière fois. »  
Draco s’effondra en larme tout en jouissant quelques minutes après la demande de son amant qui avait joui lui aussi, bien que moins fort. Harry l’entourait de ses bras pour le consoler. Draco, même maintenant, faisait bien attention de ne pas se reposer contre le corps presque mort.  
« Draco promet moi que tu vivras, que tu arpenteras le monde même sans moi. »  
« Harry. » la douleur de Draco il la comprenait.  
« S’il te plaît Draco, refais ta vie, vie à mille à l’heure, profite de chaque seconde.. »  
« Tu vivras. » sanglota le blond.  
« Draco, s’il te plaît. »  
« Non. »  
« Promet le moi. »  
« Je peux pas. »  
« Je veux partir l’esprit léger. Savoir que tu vivra heureux sans moi. »  
Draco se mit sur le côté et embrassa le brun en les recouvrant.  
« Je ferais de mon mieux mais je peux pas te le promettre. » soupira Draco qui se calmait alors que le brun lui caressa la joue presque à bout de force.  
« Merci. C’était une belle petite mort Draco. Je partirais avec ton odeur, le souvenir de ta peau, de tes lèvres. Je t’aime. »  
Le brun papillonnait des yeux mais il luttait encore un peu.  
« Repose toi Harry. » fit Draco conscient qu’il avait du utiliser beaucoup de son énergie déjà très faible.  
« Pas tout de suite. Draco, je t’aime, quand je fermerais les yeux, il y a de grande chance que je ne les ouvre plus… »  
« Non..non. » nia Draco surpris et paniqué.  
« Je t’aime, et tu sais ce que je veux Draco. Je me sens partir Draco, ne cherche pas à me faire revenir. Je souffre trop. Je t’aime Draco. »  
« Je..je t’aime Harry, reste encore. » les larmes coulaient sur les joues du blond qui venait de comprendre que Harry avait utilisé ses dernières forces pour l’avoir en lui, pour mourir de plaisir et non de souffrance. Avec certainement comme lui, les souvenirs de toutes leurs étreintes.  
« Harry, ne me laisse pas. » sanglota Draco en l’embrassant désespérément. La main vint lui caresser la joue amoureusement alors que les yeux verts s’accrochaient aux yeux gris. Puis les paupières se baissèrent.  
« je t’aim…me Dra..co. »

Draco resta un moment collé à Harry ne voulant pas le croire. Le corps devenait un peu froid et Draco déposa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sortit de la chambre après avoir mis une couverture sur lui, la remontant au dessus de sa tête, il avait donner son dernier souffle à lui pour un dernier je t’aime et Draco se retourna comme un zombie, il alla s’habiller par automatisme. 

Il passa un moment la tête dans les mains à pleurer prostré sur le fauteuil du salon. Le vide, le silence morbide de la salle lui vrillait le ventre. Dobby apparut dans un pop sonore et regardait son maître avec une lueur de peine.  
« Maître Draco. »  
« Je ne suis pas ton maître. » fit Draco entre deux sanglots sans même regarder l’elfe.  
« ..Je.. toute mes condoléances. Maître Harry avait fait passer l’ordre que, une fois parti, je me mette à votre service si je le souhaitais. » les yeux globuleux étaient rouges de larmes et Draco le regarda un moment.  
« Je veux être seul. »  
« Bien maître. »

La journée passa et Draco n’avait plus de larmes à faire couler. Il alla dans sa penderie prendre des vêtements noir. Il s’habilla avec lenteur et douleur, la chemise blanche devint noire, les chaussettes habituellement vertes pour lui, devinrent noires, la cravate de sa maison, verte avec le serpent fut remplacer par une cravate impersonnelle noire. Le pull noir et le pantalon noir pareillement. La cape noir resta noire. Il prit une paire de lunette de soleil noire, il ne parviendrait pas à cacher sa douleur et sa mine effroyable, au moins les lunettes cacheraient ces cernes et ses yeux rouges.

Il avançait comme toujours dans le château mais plus la tête droite, plus l’air supérieur comme gamin. Il entra dans la grande salle sans porter attention au silence qui s’installait à mesure qu’il avançait. Il s’arrêta devant Hermione la main sur la bouche, les larmes sur les joues et l’air surprise et affolé. Ron le visage triste tenait Hermione.  
« Je suis désolé. » la voix sans intonation surprit Ron qui retenait Hermione effondré qui hurlait des non de douleur. Draco prit la direction du directeur et le vieux monsieur lui présenta ces sincères condoléances. Tous les profs lui présentèrent d’ailleurs. Snape lui indiqua qu’il se chargerait de prévenir ses parents. Poppy lui fit un pauvre sourire désolé en lui disant qu’elle se chargerait du corps d’Harry.

Draco ressorti après un regard pour ses amis qui viendraient dans la soirée. Ce qui ne loupa pas, Hermione, Ron et quelques amis proches furent autorisé à venir. Ils restaient un moment dans la chambre et revenaient au salon en pleurs.   
« Draco, tu devrais pleurer. » lui fit Blaise inquiet de la non réaction de son ami.  
« J’ai passé ma journée à pleurer, c’est pas que je ne veux pas, je ne peux plus. »  
Le froid de la pièce tomba encore. Blaise se sentait mal, Théo le rassura d’un regard. Ron soutenait Hermione, Dean et Neville retenaient leurs larmes en silence. Narcissa et Lucius entrèrent tout en noir eux aussi.  
Après les embrassades Narcissa tenait dans les bras son enfant visiblement dévasté. 

On installa le cercueil dans la grande salle ou se tiendrait la veillée. Élèves qui le voulaient mais aussi les amis, la famille de cœur de Harry, les Malfoy et les professeurs étaient présent dans un silence morbide.  
La Gazette avait fait un numéro spécial en cette fin de soirée. Devant la porte se trouvait journalistes, fans..et beaucoup même simplement dans le parc devant la porte avaient déposé bougies, fleurs, mots en restant toute la nuit à chanter.  
Le ministre dépêché avait voulu le lendemain faire un discours mais fut aimablement contraint au silence.  
« Il ne voulait pas de cérémonie officiel. » avait fait froidement Lucius habillé en noir accroché à sa femme elle aussi en habits noir de deuil.

Seul ses amis et famille avaient fait un petit discours très simple. Pas de fioriture, ni de retransmission pour la foule. Il avait voulu quelque chose d’intime et déjà la Draco grognait que ce n’était pas spécialement intime.

Après la cérémonie Hagrid le nez enfouis dans une nappe s’avança pour prendre le cercueil et passa la porte du hall. Les journalistes attendaient dehors pour s’amasser devant la porte du parc et, aveuglé par les flashs, Draco moulina du poignet.  
« Par Merlin respectez donc les morts ! » éructa le blond en colère. Les journalistes furent balancés par magie dans le lac et leurs appareils brûlés en vol. Devant la foule silencieuse il reprit son calme et peu après la foule du se décaler.  
Un groupe de centaure sortait de la foret derrière Firenze qui traversa la foule écartée.  
« Le cycle de la vie s’accomplit. La douleur s’effacera avec les lunes. »  
Il serra l’épaule de Draco.  
« Nous prendrons soins de ses vœux, les étoiles veilleront sur lui maintenant. »  
« Merci. » fit Draco alors que le groupe de centaure se mit à galoper autour des quatre centaures qui avaient repris le cercueil à Hagrid. Certains avec leur tambour de guerre à la lisière de la forêt rendaient hommage au sauveur qui leur avait rendu une certaine liberté.  
Un sort fut posé sur le cercueil et tous se mirent à galoper dans la forêt sans un regard en arrière.

Draco lui planta là tout le monde. Il n’en avait que faire. C’est dans la chambre devant l’album que le brun avait fait sur leur couple, qu’il s’effondra en pleurs. L’écharpe rouge de son amant dans les bras il s’endormit après de longues heures de larmes.

Draco se réveilla fatigué et dans une posture recroquevillé collé contre le lit. Il n’avait pas eu la force d’entrer dans le lit. Leur lit.  
Il vit l’album et le referma avec tendresse d’une caresse et se releva courbaturé de partout. Il prit les lunettes rondes avec dévotion. Il remit l’album dans une petite boite en bois sculptée où se trouvaient quelques filaments de souvenirs. Des rires près du lac, des souvenirs tendres et d’autres cochons que le couple gardaient de l’un ou l’autre. La pensine miniaturisée et allégée attendait aussi à côté mais Draco déposa simplement les lunettes sur l’album calé entre le miroir de Sirius Black, une plume de Buck et une de Fumseck. Draco avait quelques petites affaires à lui aussi, son premier chaudron, son premier balai…

Il alla prendre le balai de son amant défunt et le rapetissa pour le mettre aussi dans la boite. A côté des alliances de leur mariage prévu bien plus tard…qui ne se ferait jamais.  
Draco ferma la boite avec douleur et l’installa dans sa malle. Il prit le magico-réveil du brun en forme de vif d’or et le rangea dans la malle aussi. La baguette d’Harry fut installée dans sa poche avec la sienne. Il mit toutes ses affaires rangées dans la malle et se retrouva devant les derniers papier que le ministre lui avait remis. Le testament lui léguant tous ses biens, une grosse partie de sa fortune… il devenait l’homme le plus riche du monde magique…mais il regardait le papier avec rage. Il aurait bien voulu le déchirer. A quoi bon être le plus riche sans Harry à ses côtés ?

Il prit les papiers et une fois la chambre vide de ses affaires et celles du brun allégea la malle pour la tirer en lévitation derrière lui.

Il s’arrêta une minute dans le hall. Il devait être très tôt, il ne pouvait pas rester ici à voir son amant partout à rire, à sourire, à repenser à leurs couples et leurs étreintes à chaque couloirs.  
Il avait laissé un mot à ses amis.  
Il se souvenait de son arrivée ici, de la première rencontre avec Harry Potter. Leurs premières disputes, leurs premières bêtises, leurs premiers flirts, leur premier baiser, leur première fois.  
Si à l’époque il était droit, fier, hautain ce matin il était juste un lâche, faible, détruit, malheureux et plus rien de cette attitude noble.  
Il avait connu l’amour, la joie, le bonheur…  
Mais l’instant de grâce était passé Harry n’était plus.  
Il se retourna et prit l’escalier extérieur sous la brume matinale.

Pour lui il essayerait de tenir ses promesses…  
Juste pour lui.  
Pour le rendre fier.  
Juste pour lui.  
Pour Harry.  
Pour être fort pour lui. Comme lui.

FIN


	4. Chapter 4

Épilogue

Assis sur son lit chez ses parents Draco déglutit avec difficulté. Il ne savait même pas comment voir sa vie sans Harry, il était si choqué qu’il ne trouvait même plus la force d’être en colère contre le monde, contre le destin, contre les médicomages incapable ou contre lui même impuissant.

Narcissa rencontra le regard tristement tendre de Lucius au sien dévasté pour son petit garçon. Elle avait du réapprendre tout à Draco, le tirant de son état figé assis sur son lit pour qu’il se lave, mange, l’allonger pour dormir… si il y parvenait.  
En plus de la cicatrice de la guerre, il avait perdu son amant.

Dumbledore n’avait pas paru surpris de son départ impromptue bien au contraire. Venant rendre visite à Draco de temps en temps, même Weasley et Granger étaient venu au manoir Malfoy pour avoir de ses nouvelles.

Ça avait été une dure décision pour ses parents de le placer à St Mangouste pour dépression et visiblement un choc pour le monde magique, qu’un Malfoy se laisse mourir d’amour.  
Mais comme toujours les rumeurs avaient fini par s’oublier, la gazette passer à autre chose, Draco avait fini par retrouver la parole, les gestes du quotidien même par automatismes…

Il n’oubliait pas la promesse faite, mais il ne savais tout bonnement juste plus comment faire pour vivre sans lui. Le psychomage l’avait suivit deux ans, s’étonnant de la volonté du blond à vouloir s’en sortir mais de son impuissance devant le vide et la douleur.

Une fois sorti presque guéri Draco était allé dans la foret interdite, un centaure lui montra la tombe.

Depuis chaque année pour chaque fête le blond venait poser des fleurs. Le temps au bout des années s’était fait plus cajoleur, apaisant ses angoisses, le vide et la douleur. Elle restait toujours un peu mais il tenait sa promesse de visiter le monde et de profiter de la vie.

Il se laissa vieillir seul au manoir voyant défiler les années, le temps changé, le monde tourné.

Le manoir fut vide quand il perdit ses parents mais n’aurait échanger sa solitude pour rien au monde. Il comprenait quelque part Sévérus qui avait fini par se retrancher loin de tous dans un asile moldu où finalement il avait fini sa vie trop vite et fou a cause des nombreux Doloris du Lord. Sa mère et son père avaient évité ça à Draco en prenant une potion.  
Ils étaient mort enlacés dans leur lit.  
Heureux et sans douleur en dormant pour l’éternité.

Quelque part c’était le lot de beaucoup de leur époque de finir plus vite leur vie, ayant trop forcé plus jeunes. Il vit avec douceur Hermione pleurer la mort de Ron soutenu par la famille de roux ceux restant tout du moins.

Il était vieux maintenant et savait qu’il commençait à perdre la tête à cause des lésions du Doloris ou de la maladie moldue appelé Alzheimer. Quelque part assis dans son fauteuil devant la cheminée du manoir, il s’estimait heureux d’avoir épargné la vision de son corps décrépis et laid avec le poids des âges.  
Il ne devenait qu’un disque rayé bon à penser aux mêmes choses, fourbu de douleurs en toute circonstance et seul pour mourir.

Il n’avait jamais pu refaire sa vie malgré l’insistance de ses amis, de ses parents…même de Sévérus.  
Quelque part il désirait tout au fond de lui que Harry ai eut raison, qu’ils se retrouveraient après la mort. 

Draco souriait en regardant les flammes danser devant la cheminée. Il avait bien vécu le reste de sa vie. Il avait visité le monde, il avait été toujours très lié dans la vie de ses amis, découvrant les enfants de Pansy après sa grossesse atroce, Théo avait fini par disparaître dans le monde moldu ne pouvant plus supporter le poids de la guerre, Blaise était retourné à ses origines italiennes pour reprendre le manoir familial. Il eu l’immense privilège d’être le parrain d’un enfant de Granger Weasley, de supporter ses grossesses et l’armée de bébé roux.

Il avait vu la vie et la mort dans un monde paisible et le fait d’être le dernier Malfoy le fit juste soupirer, la fortune irait à son filleul, à un Weasley. Son père et ses ancêtres devaient se retourner dans leur tombe mais qu’importe.  
Quel moldu disait qu’on devait vivre avec son temps ?  
Il n’appartenait plus à ce temps, il regarda la fiole vide sur le guéridon et son sourire s’intensifia.

Il était temps de le retrouver, de continuer là où ils avaient arrêté.

Cette dernière pensée l'accompagna quand enfin il se sentit dériver vers la fin.

Il n’avait pas cesser de l’aimer une seconde, il avait tenu sa promesse en continuant à vivre, mais maintenant il le retrouvait.

Les deux alliances roulèrent sur le tapis au sol l’une sur l’autre devant le feu qui finirait aussi par s’éteindre comme le souffle du blond juste à côté d’une petite boite contenant tous leurs souvenir à eux deux et rien qu’à eux deux.


End file.
